Wolves
by Zory rock101
Summary: All my life I heard stories about werewolves and vampire but I never believe a word of werewolves until my 18th birthday when every change. I sit In a baby blue car fill with suitcases and boxes on top and in the truck. I roll down my window and looked outside watching the tree and the mountain go by. We were heading to our new house in the country because my father got a new job.
1. Chapter 1

**Wolves**

 **I was planning to post this on Halloween but I just could not wait and the idea just comes to me today so I starting to write this story and did not stop until it was finished with the first chapter. Sorry, I posted this story 7 months to early.**

 **The title I got it from Selena Gomez song wolves and I thought it will make a good story :)**

 **Chapter 1**

15 years ago, In a dark forest four pairs of legs run through the woods not making any sound around them. One little pup with white fur running along beside the pack but when he trips over his foot and fell to the ground. "Zen, you need to keep up with the pack and learn how to catch your pray." His father said, walking up to him.

"I'm trying father," Zen said, looking up at his father.

"Then try harder." His father glowed, looking at his son. "It almost morning. Let head home." Zen's father said, walking back to their house. They have to get home before the sun is high up in the sky because when the sun comes up, they turn into a human but night time they change into a werewolf.

"Mama, We home," Zen said, walking in the house as a little human boy.

"Welcome back." Zen's mother said, looking at Zen. "Zen, get ready for dinner." his mother order.

"Okay," Zen said, run into the bathroom. Zen was always a sweet little boy But little did he know that his life will change forever. One night, the village find out werewolves were living in the house in the forest. Zen's father told Zen to run far away before the town comes to kill them. Zen did as his mother order and run as fast as he can until he can run anymore.

When he returned home couple day later, his mother and father were not there waiting for them. He only saw blood but no bodies. His parent blood. He knows deep down that the humans killed his parent in the grows up hating the human for killing his parent. He was no longer that sweet loving boy everyone once knew and love.

15 years later...

"I heard there is werewolf out in this area so be careful not wondering off." My father said, looking at the road.

All my life I heard stories about werewolves and vampire, but I never believe a word of beasts until my 18th birthday when every change. I sit In a baby blue car fill with suitcases and boxes on top and the truck. I rolled down the window and looked outside watching the trees and the mountains go by her while she was in the car. We were heading to our new house in the country because my father got a new job far away from the city. "Shirayuki, there is our new home." my father said, pulling up to the driveway. I looked out of the window and saw a mansion that looks like a franking haunted house.

When the car stop, I step out of the car holding my backpack over my right shoulder.

"Why, can we just stay in the city?" I asked, looking at her father opening the trunk of our car.

"I told you. I got a new job out here." my father said, carry a box in the house. I am looking out toward the forest and feel like someone was watching me in the dark forest behind a tree. I took a step toward the forest when I heard "Shirayuki helps me carrying in some boxes in the house." my father order.

"Okay," I said, grab a box out of the trunk and walked in the house. When I walked into the house she saw that the furniture was cover with plastic wrap, there were spider web and dust.

"Is this our home?" I said, looking around the house.

"Don't worry you will come to love it. There also a legend about this house. It says a werewolves family use to live here before they got killed." my father said, walked outside.

"Really werewolves?" I said, let out a laugh. I walked up the stairs with a box that is filled with my stuff and sat it on the bed that was already in my room. I open my laptop after I sat in down on the desk and put on music call Wolves by Selena Gomez.

In your eyes, there's heavy blue  
One to love and one to lose  
Sweet divide, a heavy truth  
Water and wine, don't make me choose

I walked over to my bed and sat then open my box and put out a teddy bear that my late mother gave me on my 5th birthday a day after she got killed in a car wreck. I set it down beside me and pull out a picture of me and my mother. "I miss you, mather," I said, feeling a teardrop run down my check and hit the picture glass. Then there was a knock on the door. "Come in," I said, watch the door open and my father carrying another box that filled with my stuff.

"This box is one of your stuff." My father said, get it down on the ground by the wall, so it was out of the way of the door.

I want to feel the way that we did that summer night (night)  
Drunk on a feeling, along with the stars in the sky  
I've been running through the jungle  
I've been running with the wolves  
To get to you, to get you  
I've been down the darkest alleys  
Saw the dark side of the moon  
To get to you, to get to you  
I've looked for love in every stranger  
Took too much to ease the anger  
All for you, yeah, all for you  
I've been running through the jungle  
I've been crying with the wolves  
To get to you, to get to you (oh to get to you)

I stand up and dust off my dresser and clean it, so it looks brand new. I grab my picture with my mother and set it on my chest. I pick up a bear that was inside the box and put it behind the photo. I walked over to the bed that was sitting on the edge of the bed. And put out a plastic apple that my mom got me. My mother used to call me White Snow that what my name means. I set the apple in front of the picture on a corner.

Your fingertips trace my skin  
To places, I have never been  
Blindly I am following  
Break down these walls and come on in

I want to feel the way that we did that summer night  
Drunk on a feeling, along with the stars in the sky

"Here some more box." My father said, walking into my room and set it on top of another box that is still by the wall. "You know it will be faster if you help me." My father said, put his hand on his hip and looked at me.

"I am I'm unpacking," I said with a smile.

"Fine then be a teen." My father said, looking down at the ground.

"Love you," I said with a laugh.

"love you to I guess." My father said, walking out of my room.

I've been running through the jungle  
I've been running with the wolves  
To get to you, to get to you  
I've been down the darkest alleys  
Saw the dark side of the moon  
To get to you, to get to you  
I've looked for love in every stranger  
Took too much to ease the anger  
All for you, yeah, all for you  
I've been running through the jungle  
I've been crying with the wolves  
To get to you, to get to you (oh to get to you)

I put out a book called 'Under the moonlight by Toshiro Tamahome.' I set the book down on my bed and put out three more books from him. He is my favorite author the other three book calls the 'Vampire vs. Werewolf' 'Still here' and the last 'I in love with you.' I stood up from the bed and walked over to the book author and dust of the author until it was clean to put the book on it.

I walked back over to my bed and sat down looking through my box.

I've been running through the jungle  
I've been running with the wolves  
To get to you, to get to you  
I've been down the darkest alleys  
Saw the dark side of the moon  
To get to you, to get to you  
I've looked for love in every stranger  
Took too much to ease the anger  
All for you, yeah, all for you  
I've been running through the jungle  
I've been crying with the wolves  
To get to you, to get to you (oh to get to you)

I finish getting one box down, and I put it out in the hallway. I walked over to my laptop and closed it. "Shirayuki will you take some box out to the dump." My father yelled from downstairs.

"Yeah, I will be down there," I said, grab the box that I put out in the hallway and head downstairs. "You got three boxes already unpack?" I asked, looking at my face after I got downstairs.

"Yeah, I just put the dishes away, and there was only three box that filled with the dishes." My father said, looking back at me. I grab the boxes and stack them on top of each other. I walked outside and went over to the dumper that was near the road. I throw the boxes in the dumper when I head a sound coming from bushes. "It may be is a dog or a cat," I said to myself walking back to the house.

In the bushes, is a man was a white hair he is around 19 years ago watch Shirayuki from a distance. "Why can I attack that girl as I did with the others that move in that house?" He asked himself. "Something about the girl." He said, watch Shirayuki going in the house.

 **See you in the next chapter...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wolves**

 **Chapter 2**

 **The next day...**

I woke up and head downstairs when I saw my father in the kitchen at the table reading a newspaper. "Good morning," I said, grab a muffin and sat down across the table from him.

"Good morning." My father said, looking at me. "Tonight I will be home late." He said, setting the newspaper down on the table.

"Okay," I said, took a bit out of my muffin. I pick up the remote and turn on the t.v when a news lady report comes on the t.v.

"Last night, there was another attack just outside of East park. A young girl name Melissa Valentine got killed on the scene. She is a sixteen year ago girl and she also went to Clarines Public High School. In just this month this is the five teenage that was an attack. Who or what is the cause of those attack? I'm Stella Jones and tone in next week." Stella Jones said. I turn off the t.v and set the remote down on the table

"You need to get ready for school," My father said, took a sip of his coffee. Oh, that right I start my new school today. It will be harder when you are a new student from the big city. "Be careful going to school and coming home. I don't want my baby girl to be next person to be attacked." My father said, stand up and hug me. Then he walked out of the kitchen.

"Okay I will," I said, finishing eating my muffin. I grabbed my backpack and went over to the door "I'm heading out now," I said, walked out of the house. I head down the street to the bus stop.

Meanwhile in a dark forest...

"What the hell do you think you are doing attack people out there?" An older man with gray hair asked, looking at a black hair teen.

"I don't like the fucking human." The teen said, looking at the older man.

"Obi, You can't attack people because you don't like them. They will soon come for us if they heard that vampire are real." The man said.

"Relax Taka." A woman with long brown hair said, walking up to them.

"Torou," Taka said, looking back at her.

"We can have them think it that werewolf that lives in the northern forest. The werewolves also did like the human too." Torou said, looking at Taka and Obi.

"But with him, he only attacks if they live in his house where his parent got killed," Obi said, looking back at Torou.

"Yeah, A long time ago we are the one who told the village it was the werewolf that lives in the forest and has them kill his family so he will hate human as well. I also heard someone move into his house, but he did not attack them yet. What is he waiting for?" Torou said.

"Obi, Torou go to the Northern forest and set a trap for the werewolf." Taka order.

"Yes, master." They said, bow to Taka and run off as vampire speed.

Meanwhile with Shirayuki...

I was walking through the hallway of my new school 'Clarines Public High School.' All morning the whole school was talking about that girl that got attack last night. Just then I overheard two girls standing by a lock talking about me. "Is that the girl you were talking about a few minutes ago?" A girl asked her friend that is standing beside her.

"Yeah, I heard she move into that house where people died after move in." Her friend answer, looking at me.

"I bet she will be the next one we see on the news." the girl said, looking at me too.

"Yeah, I bet your right." Her friend said, let out a laugh. After hearing those girl talk, all that I thought that I want to go home. I did not stay at school very much longer I head back home through the forest when I saw a man with white hair in a net hanging from a tree.

"Are you okay?" I asked, walked up to him.

"I'm fine."The man answer, looking down at me.

"Here let me help you down," I said, walking over to the rope.

"I don't need help from a human." He growls. Um...human what is he talking about? He is such a weirdo. I grab the rope and cut it with a knife, and the man falls on the ground and land on his back. "you should not have done that." the man said, stand up and looked at me.

"What are you talking about?" I asked, looking back at him. His eyes are beautiful like a royal blue in the morning sky. The man runs up to be fast and grab my neck.

"You should scream and yell for help. Why are you not doing it." The man asked.

"Because someone about you that will not do it," I answer.

"I can easily snap your neck." the man said, looking at me when he just then the man an image of his mother. I feel his hand let go and he took a step back from me. "Are now going to tell people werewolf are real?" The man asked.

"No, I won't be to that," I answer, took a step closer to me. "What you name?" I asked, looking back at him.

"It Zen," he answers.

"I'm Shirayuki," I said with a smile.

 **See you in the next chapter...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Wolves**

 **Chapter 3**

In the forest, Zen was sitting by the lake water thinking about what Shirayuki say. "Will I ever see you again?" Her voice echo in Zen's maid.

"What is this feeling? It feels like I want to see her again." Zen said to himself. "No, She a human. I can't feel in love with her." Zen said, put his head in his hands.

Zen then feel a pain in his chest where his heart is. "Do I have feelings for her?" Zen asked himself over and over again.

Meanwhile with Shirayuki...

I sat by my window looking out toward the forest thinking about Zen and wonder if I will see him again. "I hope to see him again," I whisper to myself.

"Shirayuki dinner is ready." My father yelled up the stairs.

"Okay, I'm coming," I yelled back walking downstairs. I walked into the dining room and sat down at the table.

"So how was school?" My father said, looking at me.

"It was okay, I guess," I answer with a smile trying to cover up the lie.

"Well, that good." My father said, starting eating his food. "Did you meet new friends, yet?" He asked.

"No, not yet but I did meet this nice boy that is around my age," I answer, starting to eat my food.

"Oh, a boy." He said with his eyes turn bright red as my hair.

"But I don't think I will see him again," I said, saw my father eyes went back to his brown eyes again.

"Well, that good." My father said with a big smile on his face.

'I hope that I will see him again. I wonder if he will be there tomorrow?' I asked myself, took a sigh.

"What wrong?" My father asked with a concerned face.

"Oh...I'm just tired. I'm thinking that my going to bed early tonight." I answer with a lie, but I also have a smile.

"Okay, will I see you in the morning." My father said, watch my stand up and walked back to my room. I walked over to the window and looked up at the night sky.

"It a full moon tonight," I whisper to myself. Then I hear howling, and I saw a wolf on a cliff. 'Is that him?' I asked myself.

The next morning...

My father went to work, but as for me, I went to the spot where I first met Zen. "You did come," I said, saw Zen standing in the sunlight.

"Yeah," Zen said, walked over to me. "I just can't stop thinking about you," Zen said, cut my face and looked deep into my green eyes.

"Me too," I said, looking back into his blue eyes. Zen lips were very close to mine, and we were very close to kiss when Zen pull away.

"I'm sorry," Zen said, let go of me.

"Sorry for what?" I asked, looking at him.

"Trying to lean you on like that." Zen answer, turn around, so his back was facing me.

"I don't care," I said walking closer to him.

"Shirayuki, I don't know what to hurt you. I'm a werewolf, and you are a human. There will never be you and me." Zen said.

"I understand," I said, feel a teardrop left my eyes and fell to the ground. "I will be going now then," I said, bow my head to his and walked away.

"Well, it a little human girl." A man said, walking out of the shadow. He was a tall man with black hair. "My name is Obi. Just forget that werewolf and join us." Obi said, reach out his hand toward me.

 **What side will Shirayuki choose the side of werewolf or the side of vampires until next chapter...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Wolves**

 **Rate M**

 **Chapter 4**

"My name is Obi. Just forget that werewolf and join us." Obi said, reach out his hand toward me. Then it was starting to rain.

"It raining," I said, looking up at the sky.

"What do you want to join us or stay with the werewolf who did not care about you," Obi said, still have his head out to me.

Then I thought what Zen said to me before I run into Obi. "There will never be you and me." His words echo through in my mind. I reach my hand toward obi but another hand grab mine hand that as going to take Obi's hand.

"She belongs to me." The voice sound just like Zen. I turn my head and saw him standing there. "I'm not letting you take away from me." Zen growl at Obi.

"She was going to choose our side before you grab her," Obi said with a growl in his voice.

"I don't care," Zen said, glaring at Obi.

"Zen," I said, turn around and wrap my arms around him. "Zen," I said with tears in my eyes.

"Shirayuki," Zen said, wrap his arms around me while I cry on his chest.

"You have not won yet. That girl will be mine." Obi said, walked away from us. Zen move in my arms then I feel my feet left the ground. Zen pick me up in his arms bridal style. I wrap my arms around his neck.

"Zen," I said, looking into his blue eyes. Zen did not say anything, but instead, he starts to walk. "Zen where are we going?" I asked, laying my head against his neck.

"You will see," Zen said, looking down at me.

"Zen can I asked you something?" I asked, looking up at him.

"Sure, what is it?"Zen answer with a question.

"Why are you nice to me?" I asked.

"Because I don't want anyone else to have you," Zen said, walked to a cave.

"A cave?" I asked, looking at the cave.

"Yeah, this is where I live," Zen said, inside the cave. He laid me down on a pile of hay. "Sorry that my bed is not what you thought," Zen said, taking off his shirt.

"Zen...what are you d...doing?" I asked, looking at him.

"Well, my clothes are wet, so I'm taking them off," Zen said, unbuttoning his pants.

"But...in front of a girl," I said, closing my eyes.

"You need to take off your clothes to before you catch a cold," Zen said, walked over to me.

"I'm f...fine," I said, turning away from him.

"Take them off, it will be fine I will keep you warm." Zen whisper in my ears. My face turns bright red. I feel Zen unbutton my shirt.

"Zen," I said, he made me sit up. "Don't look at me," I said, trying to cover my body.

"Shirayuki," Zen said, lend in and kiss me.

"Zen," I said, laying back down on the hay. I put my hand on his chest. "Zen." I moan, feel Zen grab my breast.

"I love that sound give me more," Zen said, pressing his hips against my lips.

"Zen." I moan, feel something hard against my womanhood.

"I thought Human and Werewolf could be together that what you said," I said, looking up to him.

"I don't care anymore. I can't hold back anymore." Zen said, talking off his boxer.

"Zen...Zen." I moan, feeling his manhood rubbing against womanhood. Zen remove my underwear and slip it down my legs.

"I'm going to make you mine," Zen said, slowly go in.

"Zen...it hurt," I said, feeling a new pain.

"I'm sorry don't worry I will make it feel good in a few minutes," Zen said, grab my legs and push in deeper inside me.

"Zen...um...Zen." I moan, wrap my arms around his body and push him down, so he touched my body.

"Shirayuki, you feel so tight," Zen said, push in hard inside me.

"Zen...I'm so close," I said, holding him tight.

"Me too," Zen said, push in one last time before pulling out of me. Zen laid down next to me and wrap his arms around me.

"Zen it raining harder." I said, looking outside of the cave.

"Yeah, it is." Zen said, rubbing my bare back. "It will rain all day," Zen said, pull a blanket over our body.

 **See you in the next chapter...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Wolves**

 **Sorry that I post this chapter late**

 **Chapter 5**

I let out a moan and open my eyes. I saw Zen sitting up with a red mark on his back. "Oh, Zen I'm so sorry," I said, touching his back where the scratch is at on his shoulder.

"It fine. It feels so good when you play rough." Zen said, lend over my body "It still raining outside should we go on to the next round?" Zen asked, looking deep into my green eyes.

"Let me call my daddy to say that I'm staying at a friend house," I said, grab my phone and dial my dad number. I feel Zen kissing my neck while I'm on the phone with my father. "Hey, I just stay with a friend out today because it is rain," I said to my dad. "Okay, I will, bye," I said, hang up the phone.

"So you are here all night," Zen said, Lick my neck. "Good, because I will not let you go home tonight anyway. I'm going to mate with you tonight." Zen got on top of me.

"What mate?" I asked, wrapping my arms around him.

"It means I'm going to make you my wife." Zen answer, grab my breast. Zen slowly push his manhood inside me.

"Z...Zen," I moan, bite my lips trying not to make much noise. "It...hurt," I said, put my hand on his shoulder.

"I know, but it will feel good it a minute," Zen said, kiss me on the lips. Zen push it deeper inside me.

"Zen I think we need to stop," I said, put my hand on his chest.

"Why?" Zen asked, looking down at me.

"What happens if I get pregnant. we are still too young for a child." I answer, stand up and looked back at Zen. Zen got off of me and wrapped his arms around me.

"If that what you want," Zen said, kiss me on the lips. "But I do want a child with you someday."

"Me too," I said, kiss him back. Zen put on his clothes, and I did the same.

"Let go to bed," Zen said, laid back down. I laid my head down on his chest. Zen wrap his arms around me. "I love you." Zen whisper in my ear.

"I love you too," I said, close my eyes and fall asleep in his arms.

Meanwhile...

"Let me guess you fail," Torou said, looking at Obi.

"Next time I will kill that girl," Obi said, looking at Torou.

"Next time there will not be the next time," Torou said. "I want that girl died. She knows too much about my kind."

"I know but the werewolf is her mate, and We can't get close to her," Obi said, taking a step closer to Torou.

"We need to come up with a plain to spread them," Torou said with a smile on her face.

 **See you next time...**

 **Sorry, this chapter is short.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Wolves**

 **Chapter 6**

The next morning the rain has stopped, and Zen walked Shirayuki home. "I will see you late," Shirayuki said, stand on the step looking back at Zen.

"Okay, I will see you later," Zen said with a smile. Shirayuki opened the front door and walked in the house. When Shirayuki got into the house, Zen went back to the cave. "Who there?" Zen asked, hearing a noise.

"Well, look it is the werewolves," Torou said, walking out from a tree.

"What do you want?" Zen growl at Torou.

"I want you to End thing with that human or else I will kill her. Do you understand." Torou said, narrowing her eyes at Zen.

"If you do anything to her I will Kill you." Zen growl, narrow his eyes at her.

"Don't forget she a human she will turn on you just like everyone else. Your parents were killed by human remember, and you fall in love with a human." Torou said.

"She is different from another human," Zen said.

"How so?" Torou asked.

"That is none of your business." Zen growl.

"You don't care for her that much to have her died then," Torou said, slowly walked away.

"Fine, I will end thing with her," Zen said, looking down at the ground.

"Good," Torou said, disappeared in the dark frog. Zen went to Shirayuki's house then he throws a rock up to her room to get her attention. Shirayuki looked out of the window and saw Zen stand there. Shirayuki quietly walked outside, so her father did not hear her.

"Zen," Shirayuki said, walking up to him. "What wrong?" Shirayuki asked, looking at her.

"Shirayuki, I can't see you anymore." Zen answer, looking away from her.

"Why?" Shirayuki asked.

"Because I don't love you." Zen answer.

"So you lie to me saying you love me," Shirayuki said, feeling a tear running down her cheek.

"Shirayuki," Zen said, take a step closer to her.

"No, stay away from me," Shirayuki said, walked away from Zen and went inside the house. Shirayuki runs upstairs and throws herself on her bed crying. A month had passed and Shirayuki been sitting by her window looking at the snow falling. Shirayuki put her hand on her one-month pregnant stomach.

"Shirayuki it has been a month now. You need to move on from him already." Her father said, sat down next to her.

"I don't think I can. Zen is the father have my child." Shirayuki said, looking at her father.

"It takes time." Her father said, kiss her on top of her head.

"Okay," Shirayuki said, watch her father walked out of Shirayuki's room. 'He right I need to move on. Zen is not coming back.' Shirayuki noted to herself. **  
**

 **See you in the next chapter...**


	7. Chapter 7

**Wolves**

 **Chapter 7**

Months have passed, and Shirayuki was now eight months pregnant. Shirayuki was sound asleep in her bed when someone climbs through her bedroom window. "Your so beautiful carrying my child," Zen said, sat down on the bed trying not to wake Shirayuki up. Zen put his hand on her stomach. "I have been watching you all this time. I will always love you." Zen said, kiss her on the lips.

Before Shirayuki woke up, Zen was gone. Shirayuki got up from her bed and walked over to the window. "It a beautiful day," Shirayuki said, looking out of the window. "Don't you think little one?" Shirayuki said, rubbing her stomach.

"Shirayuki." Her father yelled downstairs.

"Coming," Shirayuki said, walking down the stairs.

"Shirayuki, Are you ready to go?" Her father asked, looking at Shirayuki.

"Yeah, I'm ready," Shirayuki said, walking out of the house and got into the car.

"Okay, next stop the hospital." Her father said, drive to the hospital.

"We are going to see this little guy," Shirayuki said, rubbing her stomach. Shirayuki walked into the hospital and sat down in a wheelchair.

"We are taking you to the emergency room." The nurse said, push Shirayuki down the hallway in the wheelchair.

Timeskip...

"He is beautiful just like his mother." Shirayuki's father said, looking at a white hair baby in Shirayuki arms.

"He looks so much like his father," Shirayuki said, looking sad.

"What is his name Liam," Shirayuki said with a smile.

"That is a perfect name." Her father said.

"It is perfect." Shirayuki whisper.

Timeskip to Three Day...

Shirayuki steps out of the car holding Liam. "I will grab the bag you take Liam in the house." Shirayuki's father said, carrying the bags in the house.

"Okay," Shirayuki said, walked into the house while someone was watching her from a distant. "Liam, that is a beautiful name," Zen said, standing by a tree watching Shirayuki.

It got night-time, Shirayuki to fall asleep. Zen sneaked in Shirayuki house and walked to Liam's bedroom. Zen was starting to hear Liam cry. Zen pick him up and starting to calm down. "You are a beautiful baby," Zen whisper with a smile. "I do love your mother, but I can't stay." Zen whisper, kiss him on the forehead. "I love you and your mother," Zen said, put Liam back in the crib.

 **See you in the next chapter...**


	8. Chapter 8

**Wolves**

 **Chapter 8**

Four years later Liam running around the garden playing with his ball. Then a man with black hair walked up to Liam. "Mama," Liam called, ran inside.

"Liam, what wrong?" Shirayuki asked, dry her hand after doing dishes.

"There is a man outside," Liam said, looking at his mother.

"Stay inside," Shirayuki said, walking outside and saw that some men from 5 years ago. "What do you want?" Shirayuki asked, looking at Obi.

"He has seen you, and now you and that brats will die," Obi said, used his speed and grab Shirayuki neck.

"Let go of my mama," Liam said, throw rocks at Obi.

"Liam run." Shirayuki whisper. Just then someone punches Obi and pull Shirayuki behind him. Shirayuki grabs the man who saves her shirt and looked up at the man.

"Zen." Shirayuki whisper.

"I will kill you, trying to attack my family." Zen growl, run toward Obi. The next thing Shirayuki know was darkness all she could hear was Liam yelling mama.

"Mama woke up, please," Liam said, shaking Shirayuki.

"*moan*," Shirayuki said, open her eyes and saw Liam in tear.

"Shirayuki," Zen said, standing beside the bed. Shirayuki eyes got wide and jumped out of bed.

"Liam goes," Shirayuki said, watch her son left the room. "Get out," Shirayuki said, pushing Zen toward the door. "You leave me. You leave your son." Shirayuki cry.

"Shirayuki please, I been watching you all this time," Zen said, grab her arms and push her up against the wall. "Please let me explain," Zen said, looking into her eyes.

"There nothing to explain," Shirayuki said, trying to get out of his grip.

"I did it to protect you," Zen said, pull Shirayuki close to him.

"You did all this to protect me," Shirayuki said, trying to push him away.

"They say they will kill you. If I did not leave you But I been coming to visit you every night seen I heard you were pregnant." Zen said, pull Shirayuki in for a kiss. "I love you," Zen said.

"I love you too," Shirayuki said, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Mama, can I come in?" Liam asked, standing by the door.

"You can come here to meet your father," Shirayuki said, looking at Liam.

"Daddy," Liam said, run up to Zen and wrap his arms around Zen's legs **.**

 **Thank you for reading...**


End file.
